


[podfic] Ensuring Cooperation

by NeurotropicAgentX, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Ex-Sith Ventress is Still Amoral, F/F, Ideological Clashes, Oral Sex, Podfic, Rare Pairings, Set Ambiguously Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Vague Clone Wars Spoilers, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Ventress is definitely not running from the Empire and she certainly doesn’t need protection from some ex-Jedi. She isnothiding. Ahsoka, on the other hand, learned a long time ago not to turn down help, no matter the source.





	[podfic] Ensuring Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ensuring Cooperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390671) by [NeurotropicAgentX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Canon-Typical Violence, Set Ambiguously Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Vague Clone Wars Spoilers, working together, Ideological Clashes, Rare Pairings, Ex-Sith Ventress is Still Amoral, Oral Sex

 **Music:** [Wicked Games](https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=eX9oYG-DGwk), as performed by Raign  
****

**Length:**  00:51:53

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Ensuring%20Cooperation_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
